The present invention relates to a system for expanding the compatibility of a point-of-sale computer terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method of coupling to data in a point-of-sale computer terminal and interpreting and converting that data for use by devices external to the terminal, including devices with which the terminal was not designed to operate.
Point-of-sale (POS) systems have become extremely common for transacting business between commercial retailers and consumers. Essentially, a POS system comprises one or more controllers connected to a plurality of POS computer terminals, such as cash register terminals. The cash register terminals are in turn connected to one or more peripheral devices that operate with the terminals. For example, a controller may be connected to three cash register terminals, and each cash register terminal may be connected to a printer and a bar code reader. Therefore, in operation, a consumer may present a number of items to be purchased to a store clerk. The clerk operates the bar code reader to scan in identification information on each item, with the information being passed to the cash register terminal and on to the controller. The controller determines the proper product name and price that corresponds to the identification information, and provides that information back to the cash register terminal. The cash register terminal may then add the determined price to the running total for the transaction and operate the printer to print the appropriate product name and price on a receipt. The controller keeps an overall log of all products sold at each cash register terminal connected to the controller, and the data in the overall log may be batched to a larger host computer system, for example, at regular intervals to analyze the sales characteristics of the particular retail location, the need for a re-order of inventory, etc.
The above-described POS system assumes that the controller, cash register terminal, and peripheral devices have all been designed to be compatible with one another. This assumption is not really tenable, since changes in the POS terminal market have caused some modifications to be made to the essential structure of POS systems, and proprietary controllers and cash register terminals are now manufactured by more than just a few major companies. New cash register terminals and controllers have been introduced that have significant differences from earlier terminals, and many peripherals are proprietary and therefore not designed to operate with older terminals or with terminals manufactured by competing companies. In addition, some applications of POS systems require memory or other capabilities that cannot be provided in the older terminals or the competing terminals. To simply purchase a completely new POS system, with a variety of new components, is an extremely expensive undertaking that requires a retailer to effectively scrap the prior system, which is undesirable because of the sizable investment that the retailer has already made in that system. However, this is currently the only upgrade option available to the retailer, since there is presently no means for making older or competing POS terminals and controllers entirely compatible with other POS components and features.
There have been attempts to provide limited compatibility between POS terminals and controllers and specific peripheral devices. One example of such an attempt is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,629 to Curtiss, Jr. et al. The Curtiss, Jr. patent discloses an interface device that is connected between a POS terminal and a controller, for the purpose of monitoring data communicated between the terminal and the controller and transmitting data between the terminal, the controller and a peripheral unit. For example, the interface device may monitor the data transmitted from the terminal to the controller to detect a data sequence indicating that the xe2x80x9cTOTALxe2x80x9d key has been pressed on the terminal. The interface device then may initiate a communication sequence between the controller and another peripheral device so that all of the product information sent from the terminal to the controller in the current transaction may be provided to the peripheral device for printing, electronic fund transfer, or whatever other purpose for which the peripheral device is provided. While this arrangement does allow a peripheral device not specifically designed for use with the other POS system components to be utilized, it provides only a single particular peripheral for use with the system, and it requires interruption of the flow of data between the POS terminal and the controller when the peripheral device is to be used.
There is a need in the art for a versatile, robust interfacing device that is operable to provide seamless compatibility between POS components and other devices, regardless of whether the other devices were designed to be compatible with the POS components.
The present invention is, according to one aspect, a method of adapting a computer terminal for connection to at least one peripheral device. The computer terminal is capable of communicating signals with external devices in a prescribed manner, which must be emulated to the computer terminal to ensure proper operation. An adapter is communicatively coupled to the computer terminal and to the at least one peripheral device. The computer terminal is configured to transmit data and commands to the adapter in the manner prescribed for communication with external devices. The adapter is configured to detect computer terminal signals and transform selected patterns of the computer terminal signals into instruction and information having a predetermined format for operating the at least one peripheral device. The data and commands transmitted from the computer terminal are interpreted by the adapter and transformed into instructions and information in a predetermined format for operating the at least one peripheral device. Signals are transmitted from the adapter to the computer terminal according to the manner of communication prescribed by the computer terminal, to emulate operation of an external device recognized by the computer terminal. The instructions and information are transmitted to the peripheral device to control its operation based on the data and commands and computer terminal signals from the computer terminal.
According to another aspect, the present invention is an adapter for connection to a computer terminal in a point-of-sale computer system. The computer terminal is capable of communicating signals with external device in a prescribed manner. The adapter includes a first transceiver for communicatively coupling to the computer terminal, which is operable to receive data and commands from the computer terminal, transmit signals to the computer terminal according to the manner of communication prescribed by the computer terminal, and detect computer terminal signals. A second transceiver in the adapter communicatively couples to at least one external device, and is operable to transmit instructions and information to the at least one external device and receive external signals from the at least one external device. Emulation means interprets the data and commands received from the computer terminal, transforms the data and commands into instructions and information in a predetermined format for operating the at least one external device, and generates signals for transmission to the computer terminal according to the manner of communication prescribed by the computer terminal. Detection means detects computer signals and transforms selected patterns of the computer terminal signals into instructions and information in a predetermined format for operating the at least one external device. Control means selectively operates the first and second transceivers and routes signals between the first and second transceivers and the emulation means and detection means.